


You Hurt Me

by exoprincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoprincess/pseuds/exoprincess
Summary: Their world is inhabited with something known as the red string of fate. Once someone is born, a string is tied around their wrist and it leads to their soulmate—the one person that they are meant to be with. But on some occasions, one of the soulmates can tear the string apart, reasons differ as to why some choose or are forced to do this.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) So it's been a while but I'm back! ^^ So much has happened since my last upload but too much to say haha so yeah, this just came to me one day and next thing I knew...I wanted to write. I hope it isn't too fast paced. I'm doing my best to pace it as best as I can. If it is too fast...please let me know! I think I lost my touch T.T

It was midday when Baekhyun sat in the middle of the coffee shop. He had coffee in one hand and a muffin on the table in front of him. He took small sips of his coffee and rubbed at his eyes, hoping that would somehow make the feeling of fatigue go away. He had class in thirty minutes, meaning he needed to finish quickly. His shift at the coffee shop ended five minutes ago and this was the only time he would be able to eat until he got home.

Next to him was a couple who were spoon feeding each other. They giggled as they glanced down at their wrists and then back into each other’s eyes. Baekhyun let out a sigh as he looked down at his muffin.

When one was born, there was a red string attached to everyone’s wrist. It was only visible to those it belonged to: meaning the two people that were fated to be together. As they grew, the string would grow along with the person and stayed on their wrist dangling.

If you follow the string, you’ll eventually meet your soulmate. It was said that your soulmate was the one person that was made for you. But there were times, when a person didn’t want to be destined with their soulmate. If that was the case, one could tear the string with enough mental strain and desire. It would leave a red string around the wrist and the torn part not too far from it. It was still possible to see their soulmate’s string even after torn.

In some cases, two people with torn strings could come together and become a couple, and with enough love, become each other’s soulmate. If that happened, then those two would become one and their strings would become connected, only then could they see each other’s strings.

A year ago, Baekhyun woke up to see that his string was cut. It was as if someone had grabbed and pulled with all their might until it completely tore off. He was completely distraught and cried all day. He couldn’t believe that his soulmate had loathed him so much…that he decided to cut the string himself. He had never even met his soulmate and although he could still find love with someone else, he knew it would never be the same.

He couldn’t find it in himself to tell anyone about it. He was ashamed and embarrassed that this had happened to him. It was something that he would need to keep to himself. But the constant reminder of it would forever be on his wrist. An ugly red string that is merely tied around his wrist with nothing on the other end.

“Hey Baekhyun!” Chanyeol greeted enthusiastically as he called him. He walked into the coffee shop a few minutes before his own shift was set to begin. Chanyeol was supposed to take his place when Baekhyun’s shift was over.

Baekhyun’s eyes darted up from his seat and smiled at him. “What’s up?” He greeted.

Chanyeol ran over to him, pressed his hands against the table and smiled wide. “I met my soulmate yesterday.” He announced proudly. “His name is Jongin. I was in the parking lot on campus and next thing I knew, he was right in front of me! He’s so handsome!” Chanyeol gushed as he practically melted into the seat in front of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled weakly and nodded. He couldn’t see Chanyeol’s string of fate, it was invisible to him. Just like Baekhyun’s string was invisible to Chanyeol. The only one that could see Baekhyun’s string of fate was his soulmate, just like how Chanyeol’s soulmate could only see Chanyeol’s.

“Congrats!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he grinned wide.

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip and shook his head reminiscing about the events from yesterday. His grin never left his lips. “He’s perfect Baekhyun…perfect.”

Baekhyun smiled, but it didn’t meet his eyes.

Chanyeol sighed and locked eyes with Baekhyun, “I wish I could talk longer, but my shift is starting. Are you gonna stay?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “I need to go to class. But I’m free tomorrow if you want to talk.”

Chanyeol nodded eagerly, “Yeah! I got Jongin’s number. Maybe you can meet him tomorrow or another day.” He stood up and fixed the white collar on his shirt.

“Yeah, just let me know.” Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol walked off, the smile plastered on his face. Baekhyun was happy for Chanyeol, he really was. But he couldn’t bring himself to lift his spirits. He tried preoccupying himself by focusing on school and work. But no matter how hard he tried, his wrist reminded him of his sorrow. Baekhyun’s eyes slowly made their way to his wrist where his string was. It was still there, red, torn, ugly, and rejected.

***

“Baekhyun, what time is your shift over today?” The manager asked as he looked over the schedules.

“I have to leave in about thirty minutes.” Baekhyun replied as he poured some tea into a cup.

The manager let out a hum and walked to the back of the coffee shop. Baekhyun pierced his lips together. His manager wasn’t exactly the most organized person in the world. He was constantly changing people’s shifts around when they least expected it. Baekhyun didn’t really care, as long as he was on time for school. 

“Order number 7!” Baekhyun hollered out.

A young girl ran up to the counter and eagerly took her tea and poked the straw in. “Thank you.” She replied as she made her way back to her friends.

Baekhyun heard as someone walked in through the door, another customer. He looked up at the handsome stranger that wore a suit and tie. His phone was pressed to his ear with his head down. His other hand was shoved into his pants pocket. And his black hair was slicked up. A guy like this was obviously not from this area. His watch alone costed more than what Baekhyun made in a month. His outfit and demeanor screamed that he had money.

When he looked up, Baekhyun suddenly felt intimidated. His brows were furrowed and his jaw clenched. Baekhyun gave him a small smile, “How can I help you today?”

The stranger pierced his lips together then opened his mouth, “One Americano.” He said in a deep voice that Baekhyun was not expecting. The voice was demanding.

Baekhyun began typing away at the register. “What size would you like?”

The stranger kept his eyes down at Baekhyun’s hands. The voice on the other end of the phone continued talking.

Baekhyun cleared his throat, “What size would you like?” He said again a little louder.

The stranger’s eyes darted up and locked onto Baekhyun’s. They seemed wider than before and Baekhyun thought maybe he could get lost in them. But it wouldn’t be fair to this guy’s soulmate.

“Regular.” The stranger replied softly.

Baekhyun nodded, “Alright.”

Again, the stranger’s eyes went down to focus on whatever was being said on the phone.

“I’m assuming hot?”

“Yeah.” The stranger replied in a soft whisper.

Baekhyun input all of the information and charged him for it. The stranger handed him the money, “Keep the change.” He said and quickly made his way towards one of the tables.

Baekhyun blinked in confusion. He owed the guy at least fifteen dollars. But he wasn’t about to argue. Baekhyun went over to make the order. The only thing on his mind was that the results to an exam he took last week would be distributed back today. If he had turned around just once towards the stranger, then he would have seen he was staring at him.

His phone was now on his lap and his lips pierced together. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t take his eyes off the individual behind the counter. How handsome he was, how delicate he looked. He was sure behind that beauty would be a personality that was even more amazing.

“Ok, your coffee is ready!” Baekhyun smiled happily as he placed the Americano on the counter. The stranger stood up and took into his hands. He took one last look up. Baekhyun suddenly felt shy and looked away. The stranger cleared his throat and made his way outside.

***

Baekhyun was wiping down tables when the stranger came in again the following week. He wore the same suit and tie with a serious expression on his face. This time, he had both his hands jammed in his pockets.

Baekhyun glanced up and saw the handsome stranger looking over him, but quickly looked ahead when they locked eyes.

“Oh,” Baekhyun straightened up. “I’ll be at the counter in a bit. I just need to finish this up.” He said.

The stranger pierced his lips together and nodded as he made his way towards the counter.

Baekhyun finished up his task and ran behind the counter to the register. “Sorry about that.” Baekhyun replied as he turned on the register, “What can I get you?”

The stranger slowly looked up to him and swallowed. “Americano.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Warm again?”

The stranger nodded briskly and threw his head down.

“Alright.” Baekhyun input the order and charged him the usual amount. The stranger stepped back to wait for his drink. Baekhyun sent him a small smile, the stranger suddenly perked up. He slowly sent him a smile back. Baekhyun felt his cheeks go warm. This guy was very handsome. Baekhyun quickly looked away and continued making the drink. He heard a small chuckle, but refused to look over at him anymore.

“Your order is ready.” He called out with his head down. The stranger made his way towards him and extended his hand to grab the drink.

As his hand wrapped around the drink, his fingers grazed over Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun suddenly felt a surge of electricity radiate through his fingers all the way up to his spine. He shuddered and the stranger pulled the drink quickly away.

“Thank you.” The stranger said in a tone that was much more confident than before. And with that, he made his way out the door.

Baekhyun was left standing there, he didn’t even notice he was holding his breath until he let out an exhale. It felt like a static shock but it hadn’t hurt. Instead it had felt warm and safe.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol called out as he ran into the café, pulling Baekhyun out of his thoughts. “Guess who I just met up with?”

Baekhyun swallowed and looked up, “Who?” He did his best to try and hide the shock on his face. But Chanyeol didn’t notice, he was too excited.

“Jongin!” he grinned wide, “Apparently he is really rich too! You should have seen the car he drives! I really want you to meet him Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun nodded and sent him a small smile. “Yeah, I would love too.”

***

“Baekhyun, are you ok?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun shook his head and blinked as he heard Chanyeol call his name. “Huh?”

“You been…spacing out lately.” Chanyeol told him as he eyed him.

Baekhyun shook his head, “I’m fine.” He said.

It wasn’t unusual for Chanyeol and Baekhyun to spend time together on their days off. They would help one another relieve stress by venting over whatever happened that week at the coffee shop or at school. But Baekhyun kept staring off into the distance, as if his mind was elsewhere.

“If there’s something bugging you, I’m here.” Chanyeol assured as he stirred the noodles around in his bowl.

Baekhyun chuckled and shook his head. He reached out for the chopsticks in front of him and dipped them into his ramen. “It’s ok. There’s nothing wrong.” His mind was on the stranger that had been coming in to the coffee shop. The stranger was handsome, and Baekhyun was intrigued. But at the same time, he knew that this person had a soulmate. It was wrong to be thinking of the soulmate of another. And besides, if his own soulmate didn’t want him, why would anyone else?

“I think I should take you out more.” Chanyeol said as he pouted. “Come with me and Jongin tomorrow!” He exclaimed as he grinned wide.

Baekhyun scoffed, “And be a third wheel? No thanks.”

They suddenly heard someone clear their throat from the side of the table. Baekhyun and Chanyeol both turned and Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

The handsome stranger from the coffee shop stood in front of him. He wore a suit and tie again and his watch glistened as the light shone on it. His other hand was shoved into his pocket as usual.

“Hey, you’re the guy from the café?” The stranger asked in his deep voice. A small smile made itself visible as his eyes locked on Baekhyun.

“Um, yeah.” Baekhyun replied.

“I knew you looked familiar.” He replied with a nod.

Baekhyun scoffed, “Yeah, what are the odds we’d meet here suddenly huh?”

“Greater than you know.”

“Hm?”

“You make a really good Americano.”

“Oh, thank you.” Baekhyun said as he giggled. His crescent eyes coming up.

The stranger’s smile slowly went down and it seemed as though his cheeks were going pink. But he quickly composed himself again, “I’m going to be a regular customer there. Maybe we should get better acquainted.”

Baekhyun shrugged, “Sure I guess.”

“I’m Do Kyungsoo.”

“Byun Baekhyun. And this is Park Chanyeol. He works at the café too. So if you’re going to be a regular, then you’ll see him there too.”

Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a small wave, but his attention quickly went back to Baekhyun. His eyes scanned the ramen in front of Baekhyun, “What’d you order?”

“Oh, just ramen. I’m too broke to get dessert.” He joked.

Kyungsoo chuckled and looked away, “Someone that looks like you should have whatever they want.”

Baekhyun blinked in shock, Chanyeol choked on his ramen.

Kyungsoo giggled and sent him a smirk as he looked into his eyes again. “Actually,” He looked down at his watch, “I need to be going. But I’ll be seeing you.” He said as he walked off.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun watched as he walked towards the door. Baekhyun’s mouth was wide open. Did this guy just call him good looking? Was he flirting?!

Kyungsoo stopped in front of the register and spoke to the cashier. Chanyeol’s attention went to Baekhyun, eyes wide, “Ok…who is that?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun shrugged and shook his head. He wet his lips and looked back at Chanyeol, “A regular customer from the coffee shop. I’m just as confused as you.”

“Damn…is he connected to your string? He looks at you as if he is.”

At the mention of string, his heart sunk. The sting of his soulmate tearing their string was still there and he doubts it would ever go away. It was probably a pain that would stick with him until the end of time.

“He isn’t.” Baekhyun answered.

“Are you sure? ‘cuz it looks like—“

“Drop it Chanyeol! He isn’t, alright?” Baekhyun snapped. He looked over at the waitress who suddenly approached them both with ice cream in a bowl. She placed it in between them with two spoons inside of it.

“Um excuse me? We didn’t order this.” Chanyeol told her as he pouted.

She giggled, “I know. But the guy that left just paid your bill and said to give this to you.” She eyed Baekhyun and smiled, “It seems your soulmate really likes to spoil you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. That guy…Kyungsoo?! He was behind this?

She sent them a little wave and walked away, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol flabbergasted.

Chanyeol’s eyes slowly lifted up to meet Baekhyun’s. “Wow…you were saying?”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows and looked out the door. Kyungsoo was nowhere in sight. Was he teasing him? What was wrong with him?! Kyungsoo had a soulmate, there was no reason for him to hit on Baekhyun!

“Might as well dig in right?” Chanyeol said gleefully as he pulled out a spoon and placed it into his mouth.

Baekhyun scoffed and shook his head. “He isn’t my soulmate. What is he doing?”

“Are you sure? It seems like he is.”

“I’m positive he isn’t.”

“Well he said he was going to be a regular. Ask him in person when you see him.”

Baekhyun nodded as he thought about it. Then again, what if Kyungsoo was just being friendly and Baekhyun was just looking too much into it? Maybe he just wanted to be friends, right?


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on Baekhyun, why don’t you follow your string?” Chanyeol pestered over the phone.

Baekhyun sighed as he took off his headset and paused his game. He was on a winning streak and Chanyeol was ruining it. “Chanyeol, I just don’t want to!” He couldn’t tell his friend that he couldn’t. Not yet at least, especially not over the phone.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he threw himself on his bed. “Fine, I’ll stop. Are you playing?”

“Yeah I am.” Baekhyun responded. Video games were his escape from the world. It was like a place that he knew he could be someone else, even if just for a little while. It was like a stress reliever and honestly, he could even call it passion.

Baekhyun heard as Chanyeol took a big slurp of his something and chewed, “You’re really good you know.” He said with his mouth full. “You should start a YouTube channel like you’ve always wanted to. They make a lot of money and I know it would make you happy.”

Baekhyun would love if he could start his own channel where he streamed gameplays. Even as a teenager, he always said he would begin one and make it a career. But his parents never supported it and he didn’t blame them. It was risky to put it all on the line like that. He told himself he would start when he moved out. But because of school and work, he was never able to begin. “I’m not that good.” Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol scoffed, “You’re the best player I know. Why not just give it a shot?”

“It would cost a lot to buy a good camera. And then a microphone. I got bills to pay and exams to worry about.” It wasn’t as if Baekhyun never thought about this before. It was something that was constantly on his mind. It was one of the only things that kept him from thinking about his soulmate hating him.

“If money’s an issue, then I can help you.” Chanyeol offered.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “I got a lot on my plate Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol sighed, “I understand. But just know I’ll be your number one fan if you ever decide to go for it.”

Baekhyun heard an alarm come from Chanyeol’s side.

“Sorry, I gotta go. I need to finish repairing a tablet for a customer.”

Where Baekhyun was a master with games, Chanyeol was extremely tech savvy. He even debated doing something with computers in the future. But as of now, he fixed people’s electronics for a small price.

“No problem, see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight.” And with that, Chanyeol hung up.

Baekhyun smiled and put his headset on, “Now, where was I?”

***

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo greeted when he walked into the coffee shop the next morning. Baekhyun locked eyes with the individual who wore the same suit and tie. His silver watch seemed to be pressed harder into his skin than usual today. He used a different cologne than usual, this one was stronger than the softer one Baekhyun was used to.

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun responded back. Apparently they were on first name basis now.

“I’ll have my usual, since I’m your regular.” Kyungsoo said with a smile.

Baekhyun punched in the Americano into the register. “You haven’t come in enough yet to be a regular.” He told him with his eyes glued to the register.

Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side, his black hair bobbing with him. “Oh? Then I guess I have to come more often to see you then.”

Baekhyun felt his cheeks go red and he furrowed his brows. He didn’t see the triumphant grin that appeared on the latter’s face.

“By the way,” Baekhyun began as he pulled out cash from his pocket and shoved it at Kyungsoo’s chest. “I don’t need anyone paying for me. So here’s your money.”

Kyungsoo smirked and shook his head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Baekhyun’s brows furrowed even more. “The ramen.” He replied harshly.

Kyungsoo shook his head as he placed his card into the machine to pay for his Americano. “That was a gift from me to you.” He looked up to gaze into Baekhyun’s eyes. The intensity of it had Baekhyun looking away.

“So you don’t owe me anything.” Kyungsoo replied as he pulled his card out.

Baekhyun pouted, “Why’d you pay for me?”

Kyungsoo sent him a small smile, his eyes becoming gentle and shrugged his shoulders.

“You’re not going to answer?”

“You’ll know the answer someday.” Kyungsoo replied.

Baekhyun handed him his receipt and went away to make the Americano. He refused to look in his general direction anymore. He had other things to worry about, like his final exam later that day.

But Baekhyun’s eyes couldn’t help but drift over at the one that was sitting at a table waiting for his drink. His eyes were glued on his phone, and his brows were pressed together. Baekhyun wanted to know everything there was to know about Kyungsoo. Why was he stressed? Why did he come every day to get an Americano? Baekhyun imagined that he was probably a very important person. Someone who was busy constantly.

“Your Americano is ready.” Baekhyun called out.

Kyungsoo walked over to him, jaw tense and took the Americano quickly into his hand. Their fingers didn’t meet this time, something Baekhyun was hoping would happen, but would never admit.

“Thank you. I’ll be seeing you.” Kyungsoo said as he walked off.

Baekhyun didn’t take his eyes off of the latter until he was out of the coffee shop. He hoped he would see him again. He wanted nothing more than for Kyungsoo, this stranger, to enter his life.

***

Later that day, Baekhyun was studying diligently, his eyes staring at the page in his textbook. He had told himself to study last night, but finals week was giving him so much stress! He had instead spent yesterday finishing an essay that was due midnight. After clicking submit, he’s waking up to his alarm with his face planted onto the laptop.

So now, he has to focus as diligently as he can on the textbook in front of him while he’s still at work. Luckily, this was his last test of the week and after today, the semester would officially be over.

“Baekhyun!” A loud voice boomed from the other side of the coffee shop. Baekhyun jumped and nearly dropped the heavy book.

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

Baekhyun sighed as he looked up to lock eyes with Chanyeol. He had a big grin on his face and eyes that shined. Baekhyun would have normally given him a piece of his mind, but the guy behind Chanyeol had Baekhyun staring in awe instead. The guy was about the same height as Chanyeol, had hair as black as Chanyeol’s, but his skin was the color of hot chocolate. He had a smile that was wide and friendly with eyes that matched.

“Oh, this is Jongin.” Chanyeol introduced.

Jongin smiled wider and gave him small bow, “So, you’re Baekhyun.” He told him as he gave him a once over. His grin got friendlier, “Hello. Nice to meet you. Chanyeol talks a lot about you.”

Baekhyun sent him a small smile, “I hope he only says good things.”

Jongin let out a small laugh, “Yeah only good, I promise. He said you were coming with us for dinner tonight right?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun had not made any plans for tonight. He’s pretty sure he would have remembered agreeing to go with Chanyeol AND his soulmate out to dinner.

“Remember, I invited you and you agreed to coming with us.” Chanyeol added as he gave Baekhyun his best puppy eyes.

Baekhyun gave him a once over and the let out a sigh. His plans were to get home and relax after finals. His plans did not involve getting home and getting dressed to go out to eat.

“If it makes you feel better,” Jongin suddenly spoke up, catching the attention of Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “A friend of mine is going too. It won’t just be us three.”

That didn’t really make Baekhyun feel any better. He didn’t want to go at all. But it felt so rude to deny the invitation right in front of Jongin. It wasn’t his fault that Chanyeol had put him in a commitment.

“I get home at around 5. So I’m free after that.” Baekhyun responded.

Jongin grinned wide. “Alright. Chanyeol and I can pick you up. Do you think 8 o clock is a good time to get to your house?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Sure. That’ll give me enough time to shower and get dressed.”

“Perfect!” Chanyeol exclaimed happily.

“I gotta study now.” Baekhyun told him hastily. He had no intention to speak to Chanyeol right now.

“I’ll be sitting here with Jongin until my shift starts.” Chanyeol told him as he walked towards one of the tables.

Baekhyun scoffed and saw as Jongin and Chanyeol sat down at a table in the corner. Jongin took Chanyeol’s hand while they sat. Baekhyun had never seen Chanyeol this happy before. He seemed different…in a good way. Baekhyun was happy for him, truly.

Baekhyun’s eyes slowly began to scan the coffee shop. He wasn’t looking for anyone…at least not too diligently. He had other things he needed to worry about, like his final test for example. He wet his lips and his eyes darted down to his textbook. Kyungsoo should be the last thing on his mind.

***

After his final was over and he turned it in, Baekhyun felt a huge weight be lifted from his shoulders. He was finally free to be able to do anything he wanted. The first thing he wanted to do is sleep, but he had made a promise to go out with Chanyeol and his soulmate.

He got to his apartment and let his bag fall off his shoulders and let himself fall onto the sofa. He let out a soft sigh as he shut his eyes. He felt his body going limp, but suddenly felt a vibration from his pocket. He opened his eyes to see that he had just gotten a message from Chanyeol.

[Chanyeol: Me and Jongin are picking you up at 8pm exactly! See you soon] 5:12 pm

He let out a groan and let his phone fall to the floor. He could probably sleep for a bit…just close his eyes and take a small nap…

Baekhyun woke up sometime around 6:30. He felt much better and rested, although he would have preferred to stay sleeping. He got up, yawning and stretching his arms upwards towards the ceiling. He quickly hopped in the shower, but while he was rinsing out the suds, he realized he didn’t even know what he was going to wear. He hadn’t even asked where they were planning on going out for dinner.

He shut off the water and let out a sigh. Knowing Chanyeol, it wouldn’t be anywhere fancy, and honestly, he was too tired to care right now.

Once he got out, he dried himself off and blew dry his brown hair. He picked out a simple black shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He threw on some ripped jeans and black vans. It wasn’t the fanciest outfit, but it was nice enough to be out with friends.

He looked in the mirror and realized he looked presentable. He could definetly do better if he wanted to but again, he was too tired to care.

A vibration from the bed had him turning his head, Chanyeol was calling.

“Hello?”

“Hey, we’re outside already.”

“Huh?” He looked over at the time to see it was already 8’o clock! Time went by way too fast. “I’ll be down in a bit.”

“Please don’t tell me you forgot.” Chanyeol told him with an exasperated sigh.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Calm down Chanyeol. I’ll be down in a bit.” He hung up and scrunched up his nose. He doesn’t even understand why Chanyeol wanted him to go so bad. Maybe it was because they didn’t want Jongin’s friend to feel like a third wheel. If anything, Chanyeol shouldn’t push his luck. Baekhyun could easily call him back and tell him that he wasn’t going after all. But then again, he wasn’t the type of person to suddenly cancel like that.

He made his way downstairs after hanging up. He had forgotten to ask what car they were in, but once he got outside, he didn’t need to ask. A white Lamborghini stood out from the rest of the cars that were parked out in front. The lights were on and the engine was running, even stranger, Chanyeol had put the window down to wave over at Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun! Over here!” Chanyeol shouted excitedly.

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped as he eyed the car that was probably worth more than he would ever make in a year.

“Come on.” Chanyeol said as he got out of the car to pull the seat forward. “Get in the back.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Uh…ok.” He squeezed in to get inside, plopping down into the backseat. The interior was even more beautiful than the outside. It had a minty smell inside, with plush leather seats that were actually quite comfortable. He never thought he would be able to be inside of a car like this. Jongin was in the driver’s seat with one hand on the steering wheel while the other rested on the seat. Luckily they were both dressed as Baekhyun was, casual.

“Are you hungry?” Chanyeol asked after he climbed back inside. Jongin began driving off after making sure there were no cars coming.

It took Baekhyun a while to process that Chanyeol was talking to him.

“Oh, yeah.” Baekhyun replied.

“You like Jongin’s car?”

Baekhyun looked over at Jongin who was smiling at him in the rearview mirror. “It’s just a car.” He said.

Baekhyun scoffed, “Just a car?” He questioned. If he so much as left a scratch on this, he would never be able to pay for the repairs.

Chanyeol looked back at him wide eyed. “That’s what I said! This is like a car that a prince would ride around in.”

Jongin laughed out loud as he shook his head, “It’s not that big a deal, really.”

When they parked at the restaurant, Baekhyun was a bit worried to leave the car. It stood out too much when compared to the rest. It was obviously worth a lot, leaving it here could result in someone stealing it.

Jongin noticed Baekhyun’s hesitance and smiled. “You’re worried?”

Baekhyun looked up at Jongin wide eyed, “I just wouldn’t want anyone doing something to your car. It must have taken a lot of hard work to afford it.”

Jongin’s smile faltered but then he grinned wide as he nodded, “That’s thoughtful of you, really. But don’t worry. If anyone gets near it, the alarm goes off.”

Baekhyun smiled, eyes going into crescents. “That’s good to hear.”

Jongin chuckled, “Wow…you’re something else huh?”

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, “Hm? What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” Jongin replied. Baekhyun could see that Jongin was hiding something, his eyes said so. There wasn’t affection in them, more like awe and wonder. But why awe and wonder?

Chanyeol came up from behind them and grabbed onto both their shoulders. “Let’s go in?”

Jongin looked down at his phone. “My friend is here already actually. He said he saw us and is walking towards us now.”

“Oh really, where?” Chanyeol asked.

Jongin shrugged, “I don’t know.” He pouted as he looked around, “Oh! There he is!”

“Jongin!” A deep voice greeted.

Baekhyun felt himself stiffen and his heart started beating faster. That voice…please don’t let it be…

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin greeted back.

Baekhyun turned around to lock eyes with Kyungsoo, who was wearing a blue denim jacket with a white shirt underneath. His jeans matched the denim jacket, it was very unlike the usual attire Baekhyun saw him in. He seemed like a normal guy, except the watch pressed onto his wrist gave him away.

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo greeted, raising his eyebrow.

“You—you’re Jongin’s friend?” Baekhyun questioned.

Kyungsoo nodded, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Jongin bit his bottom lip to hide the smile that wanted to appear, “You guys know each other?”

“What a small world!” Chanyeol replied excitedly. He pulled on Jongin’s sleeve, “This is the guy that has been visiting the coffee shop where me and Baekhyun work at.” He told Jongin with a huge grin on his face. “I didn’t know he was your friend.”

Kyungsoo looked over at Chanyeol and smiled, “So, you’re Jongin’s soulmate. He talks a lot about you.”

Chanyeol blushed and hid behind Baekhyun, which was really no use considering that Chanyeol was a lot taller than him.

Jongin playfully shoved Kyungsoo, “Don’t expose me.”

Kyungsoo chuckled and his eyes slowly made their way to Baekhyun, “Tonight’s my lucky night.” He said with a smirk.

Baekhyun felt his cheeks going red and his heart skip a beat. God, he hated this guy. “Can we just get inside please?”

***

Once inside, the waitress placed them by a table in the corner. Baekhyun got the seat closest to the window, when he looked up, he saw Kyungsoo sitting right in front of him. The latter was laughing at something Jongin had said. Chanyeol sat next to Baekhyun, while Jongin sat across from him.

Kyungsoo turned slowly to lock eyes with Baekhyun and gave him a wink. Baekhyun quickly scoffed and shook his head as he licked his lips. This guy was absolutely shameless.

“What do you guys wanna order?” Jongin asked as he looked over the menu.

Chanyeol hummed as he bit his bottom lip, “Soju for sure.” He replied.

They all laughed and agreed.

“Just a little bit though.” Jongin said with a big smile.

“Can we get brisket?” Baekhyun questioned as he looked up at them from the menu.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo replied as he put his menu down. “Get whatever you guys want. It’s on me.”

Baekhyun chuckled as he bit his bottom lip, “Not today Kyungsoo. I can pay for myself.”

Jongin smirked, “Just let Kyungsoo pay for you Baekhyun.” He said as he took a sip of his water. “Don’t say no to free food.”

“Can we get samgyeopsal too?” Chanyeol added as he peeked from behind Baekhyun’s menu.

Was Baekhyun the only one uncomfortable with having someone pay for him? Why wasn’t Chanyeol saying anything?

“You can have whatever you want.” Jongin answered as he extended his hand and held Chanyeol’s.

A waitress suddenly appeared and placed side dishes in front of them, “Good evening.” She greeted. “Are you ready to order yet?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo began as he straightened up. “How much meat could we order at first?”

“Up to three at a time.” She answered

“Alright, we’ll start off with beef brisket and samgyeopsal for now.”

She smiled as she nodded, “Alright, if you need anything else you can let me know.”

“And some soju please.” Chanyeol added with a bright smile on his face.

She giggled as she nodded briskly, “Of course. What flavor?”

“Peach.” Chanyeol replied.

She walked off, her black ponytail bouncing behind her.

“So, are you guys friends or what?” Jongin asked as he took a sip of his water and looked over at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun reached for some kimchi as he answered, “What makes you say that?”

Jongin chuckled, “Your reaction when you saw him outside.”

Baekhyun stopped mid chew, but continued chewing hoping that no one noticed. How had he acted outside? Did he do anything stupid?

“I met Baekhyun at the coffee shop he works at. I go in there for my Americano in the morning.” Kyungsoo interjected as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kyungsoo had such a way to make things seem normal. He acted like he wasn’t flirting with Baekhyun….much like how he was doing now with that little smirk he sent Baekhyun. The elder felt his cheeks go hot and he looked away immediately. How was he going to get through this without revealing that he found Kyungsoo VERY attractive?

“Here is the meat you ordered, and the soju as well.” The waitress said as she placed everything onto the table.

Baekhyun looked up at the soju and smiled. That’s how.

***

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun began as he swayed on top of Chanyeol, “You know, you’re my best friend.”

Chanyeol shook his head as he tried to keep Baekhyun steady, “Yeah, I know.”

Baekhyun let out a laugh as he leaned further into Chanyeol, “And also…you’re so lucky to have your soulmate, ya know?”

Jongin walked next to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo walked next to Baekhyun. He was surprisingly close to the latter. Baekhyun suddenly stumbled on his feet and leaned forward. Kyungsoo extended his hand and quickly grabbed onto Baekhyun’s arm. Again, that static went up Baekhyun and had him feeling all fuzzy inside. Go away stupid feelings!

He tried straightening up, but his legs felt like jello. Just how much did he drink?

“Do you mind if I take him home?” Kyungsoo asked. “I want to make sure he gets home safe.”

Baekhyun leaned into Kyungsoo a bit, causing the younger to wrap his arms around his waist.

Chanyeol shook his head and pulled Baekhyun back, “Yeah I mind. It’s not that I think you’re a bad person, but I just met you. I can’t trust you to be alone with him.”

Jongin placed a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, “Chanyeol, you can trust Kyungsoo alone with him. He’s only offering because he knows I need to be home now.”

Chanyeol looked over at him, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I don’t know if I have time to take Baekhyun home myself.” Jongin explained.

Chanyeol bit his lip and looked down at Baekhyun who had half lidded eyes. He was so out of it.

“I don’t know…”

“I swear on my life that I won’t let anything happen to him.” Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol looked over and saw the sincerity in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Just who was Kyungsoo? Why did he care for Baekhyun so much?

“If I hear that anything happened to Baekhyun,” Chanyeol warned as he slowly let his grip on Baekhyun go.

Kyungsoo smiled as he looked at Baekhyun who was practically asleep. The elder gently went into Kyungsoo’s arms and closed his eyes slowly. Baekhyun suddenly felt so warm…and safe.

“I would kill myself before letting anything happen to Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo said as he wiped the elder’s bangs out of his face.

Chanyeol found it so strange how he treated Baekhyun as his soulmate. Baekhyun had already confirmed that Kyungsoo wasn’t. What he found even stranger, however, was how he believed Kyungsoo. The way he held Baekhyun securely in his arms while making sure that he was also being gentle with him made Chanyeol feel better on leaving him alone with Kyungsoo.

“Where’s your car?” Chanyeol asked.

“Over there.” Kyungsoo gestured to a white Maserati parked on the opposite end of where they had parked.

Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something, but Jongin took his hand and squeezed, “Don’t worry Chanyeol, Baekhyun is safe with Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol let out a sigh and nodded as he saw Kyungsoo place Baekhyun in the backseat of the car. Baekhyun slid in easily and laid down, his head landing gently onto the seats.

“You’ll take care of him?” Chanyeol asked one last time, his head peeking into the backseat of Kyungsoo’s car.

Kyungsoo nodded, “You have my word.”

“Kyungsoo will take Baekhyun home safely, I promise.” Jongin reassured again. He could see that Chanyeol was visibly anguished over this and he understood. Baekhyun was Chanyeol’s best friend, one could even argue that he saw Baekhyun as a brother.

Chanyeol told Kyungsoo where Baekhyun lived and the apartment number. He also swore that if he found out something happened to Baekhyun on the way back, then he would make sure that Kyungsoo didn’t get away with it.

Kyungsoo wasn’t scared, he knew for a fact that he wouldn’t do anything to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun slept most of the way there, but he remembers feeling leather under his cheek. He turned over at one point and opened his half lidded eyes.

“Chanyeol?” He called out. He extended his hand, reaching out for Chanyeol’s, but he was met with a seat in front of him. “Are we going home?” Baekhyun asked.

“I’m taking you home Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun pouted and tried sitting up, but his head ached terribly. He felt his head suddenly start spinning and laid back down quickly. “You’re not…Chanyeol?”

“I’m not. But I’m someone that cares for you very much.”

Baekhyun searched his mind for answers, but came up empty. He just knows that whoever this was, he felt secure with them. “Ok…” he replied. He shut his eyes again and let the road lull him back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! :D Sorry it takes so long to upload. I love writing, but finding time to do so can be very tedious. I hope you enjoy :)

Baekhyun opened his eyes and saw his apartment door in front of him. A hand held him steady as he reached into his pocket for the keys. “Where are the--?”Baekhyun hiccupped as he leaned into the person next to him. His head hurt and all he could notice was the scent that came from the person next to him. It was sweet, but also had a masculine feel to it. He liked it…he liked it a lot.

“Mmmm…you smell nice.” He said as he smiled wide.

A chuckle was heard and the person grabbed the keys from Baekhyun’s hand. “Thank you.” He replied.

Kyungsoo opened the door and allowed Baekhyun inside.

“Where’s your room?” Kyungsoo asked as he shut the door.

Baekhyun straightened up and shoved the stranger away. “No, I’m saving myself for my…my soulmate.” Baekhyun slurred.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “That’s…not what I meant. You need to sleep.”

Baekhyun focused and then he finally recognized who was next to him. “Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Come on, you need to rest.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Why do you care so much?” He held his head and began to stumble towards his room. He needed sleep. He felt so exhausted.

Kyungsoo caught him and helped lead him toward the room.

“Why are you constantly flirting with me? You’re so weird.”

Kyungsoo laid Baekhyun down onto the bed and let out a scoff, “Have you seen yourself?” He teased as he took off Baekhyun’s shoes.

“But why? It’s like…you don’t even know me. Yeah, I like you too, but you have a soulmate. They won’t like if you do these things.” He willingly let Kyungsoo take off his jacket and fell back onto the bed.

“I don’t think my soulmate will mind.” Kyungsoo answered as he sat next to Baekhyun on the bed.

“I would mind.” Baekhyun began. Then he remembered the torn string that dangled from his wrist, “Then again, my soulmate doesn’t give a shit about me. I’m sure he couldn’t care less about me.”

Kyungsoo pulled out the blanket and put it right under Baekhyun’s chin. “Don’t say things like that. I’m sure you’re soulmate loves you very much.”

Baekhyun scoffed and felt as tears began streaming down his cheeks. “He hates me. He fucking hates me. And I should hate him too. But I know once I meet him, I’m going to fall in love instantly and I hate that. I want a new soulmate.”

Kyungsoo felt his own eyes water, but willed them away quickly. “Sleep Baekhyun. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

Baekhyun shut his eyes, sleep finally overcoming him, “He tore our string…he hates me…” He whispered.

Kyungsoo crinkled his eyebrows as he let what Baekhyun said register in his mind. He rubbed his hair, let his hand travel down to his face and whispered back, “No, he loves you.”

***

Baekhyun let out a sigh as he blinked awake. The sun shined into his eyes and he held up his hand to try and block it. Where was he?

He looked around and realized he was in bed…bed?

He sat up and immediately felt a huge wave of pain hit his head. He groaned and laid back down. Oh god…how much had he drank last night? He shut his eyes as he felt his stomach doing twist and turns. His stomach suddenly threatened to throw up whatever he had eaten the night before. He held his mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

He didn’t even care about the hair that was falling over his face, he bent over the toilet and heaved everything out from last night. He was never drinking again, god if he survived he would never—he heaved once more before he could finish his thought. What did he do to deserve this?

“Baekhyun?” A voice called out from outside.

Baekhyun blinked and turned to look at the door that was shut. Did he hear correctly? Is someone else here?

“Baekhyun, are you ok?”

His head hurt, his stomach was turning—no, he was not ok. He was also not in any mood for guests.

He searched his mind for answers. Whose voice was that? It suddenly dawned on him who the voice belonged to and he felt his cheeks go red. That voice…Kyungsoo? Memories of last night suddenly came into his mind. Kyungsoo had driven him home. He remembered how he was in the latter’s car and how they had a small conversation last night. Although most of it was fuzzy at best.

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun muttered out loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear.

“Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.”

Baekhyun got up on his feet and walked over to the door. He no longer had anymore content in his stomach to throw up. He opened the door wide to see Kyungsoo staring at him, wide eyed and mouth sealed tight.

“I—“ Kyungsoo gestured towards a bag in his hand and lifted it up, “Breakfast?”

Baekhyun held his head and shut his eyes, “What are you doing here?”

“I thought you might want breakfast.”

“Thanks, but I want to be alone.” Baekhyun responded as he pushed past him and went into his room.

“Sorry, I should have asked if I could stay.”

Baekhyun turned to stare at him, his face a grimace, “You stayed the night?”

Kyungsoo wet his lips and suddenly seemed nervous, “Yeah, sorry. It’s just—you seemed so out of it last night.”

Baekhyun didn’t want Kyungsoo to see him like this. He looked awful. And Kyungsoo looked flawless as usual. “I just look so ugly.” He mumbled, surprised by how much he cared despite the pain.

Kyungsoo suddenly smiled wide and bit his bottom lip. “It’s ok Baekhyun. Just eat breakfast and then you can rest all day.”

Baekhyun nodded slowly and walked to his room, shutting the door.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Kyungsoo exclaimed.

Baekhyun rubbed his eyes and walked over to stare at the mirror. The person he saw staring back at him startled him. His eyes were red, his hair pointing in every direction. His shirt had drool on it and he wore no pants, just boxers! How did it not occur to him how disgusting he would look!?

He gasped and immediately grabbed the nearest face mask he could find. He threw on an over sized shirt and sweats. God…what was he thinking? Kyungsoo probably thought he looked so ugly! … GOD! Why did he care so much what Kyungsoo thought of him?

Baekhyun shook his head and walked out of his room. Kyungsoo was on the sofa and his eyes darted up. Baekhyun ignored him and ran into the restroom. He could at least wash his face and brush his teeth. After a couple of minutes, he ran out to see Kyungsoo with a smirk on his face. He had his head tilted with his eyebrow raised. If Baekhyun’s head wasn’t hurting so much, he may have realized how overbearingly adorable Kyungsoo looked right now.

“Shall we eat?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun led him into the kitchen, Kyungsoo served him breakfast. It felt strange to have someone look after him in his own home. If anything, Kyungsoo was the guest, which meant that Baekhyun should be the one serving him.

“Water is important for a hangover.” Kyungsoo told him as he placed a cup down and poured water into it.

Baekhyun looked at the cup then back up at Kyungsoo who was serving himself. Baekhyun licked his dry lips and took a sip of water, “Thanks.”

He began eating and surprisingly began feeling a bit better. He quickly finished everything while Kyungsoo ate a bit slower.

“How are you feeling?” Kyungsoo asked with a smile.

Baekhyun swallowed the last bite and laid back in the chair, “Better.”

“You should try to sleep this off. Don’t worry, I can clean this up.”

Baekhyun was feeling a lot better…well enough to think clearly. “You don’t have to do any of this. You don’t even know me.”

Kyungsoo picked up the plates, Baekhyun reached out and grabbed them before he could stand. His eyes narrowed into him. “Seriously, why do you care so much?”

Kyungsoo stared back at him, eyes intense. “Baekhyun, can you let go please?” He asked softly. “That way I can clean up and you can rest.”

“Answer the question.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “Fine. I’ll answer only if you promise you’ll let me take care of you.”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, but realized that deep down…he enjoyed this. The thought of having Kyungsoo care for him was so intriguing and left a warm feeling in his chest. And if Chanyeol was alright with letting Kyungsoo take him home while he was most vulnerable must mean something. Obviously the latter could be trusted.

“Alright.” He responded as he pulled his hands back.

Kyungsoo smiled wide and nodded in acknowledgment. “Get to bed, I’ll meet you there.”

Baekhyun quickly made his way to bed, tucking himself in and laying on the soft pillow. He let out a sigh and realized that this is what he wanted. He felt so tired…he would sleep a little more. He could hear the water running from his sink, lulling him even more into sleep.

“Baekhyun?” A soft voice whispered. Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly to see Kyungsoo walking into his room. “I just want to let you know that I’ll be right back.”

Baekhyun scoffed and shut his eyes again, “You still need to answer the question.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and made his way into the room. He sat at the edge of Baekhyun’s bed and kept the smile on his face as he looked at Baekhyun’s face. He seemed so peaceful and relaxed. “You’ll find out.” He replied back. Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist softly, Baekhyun’s eyes jolted open. He was holding the wrist with the disgusting string wrapped around it. Kyungsoo held it so tenderly, as if it was a newborn puppy, something precious that needed care and love. When in reality it was the total opposite, a stupid string that he wishes he could yank off and burn. It was the reminder that his soulmate hated him…that he was despised.

Kyungsoo placed a piece of paper into his hand, Baekhyun pulled away. He quickly hid his hand under the covers, which was stupid. It wasn’t as if Kyungsoo could see the string.

Kyungsoo looked stunned, “Sorry, I just wanted to give you my number so you can call me if you need anything.” He told him.

Baekhyun turned in the bed, “My string is on that wrist.” Baekhyun couldn’t see Kyungsoo’s face and he didn’t want to. He reminded himself that Kyungsoo had a soulmate…probably someone that loved him beyond words. It was wrong for Baekhyun to be even remotely attracted to him.

“It means a lot to you?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun covered his face in the blanket. “I hate it.”

It was silent for a bit. No one said a word. Kyungsoo suddenly cleared his throat, “I see.” He began. Baekhyun could feel the awkward tension, but refused to peek. How did Kyungsoo look? Was he shocked, disgusted? Baekhyun suddenly felt a hand softly place itself on his back, “I’ll be back.” Kyungsoo said in a soft voice.

Baekhyun heard as he opened the door and then shut it. He stayed under the covers. He wasn’t sleepy anymore…he felt sad again.

***

When Baekhyun woke up again, he felt much better. His hangover was practically gone. How long had he been asleep?

A sudden mouthwatering scent infiltrated his nostrils and he felt his mouth water. His stomach grumbled and he realized…he was starving.

He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, his eyes widened when he saw three people sitting at his dining table. It barely seated two people, so any more than that would be a tight squeeze.

“Oh! Hey Baekhyun.” Chanyeol greeted happily. He had a full plate of Chinese food in front of him.

“Hey.” Baekhyun greeted back. He looked around and saw Jongin and Kyungsoo sitting at the table with plates of Chinese food in front of them too.

“I hope you don’t mind, I bought dinner for everyone.” Kyungsoo said as he grabbed a paper plate and began putting food on it.

“I wanted to check in on you and Kyungsoo was here.” Chanyeol said as he pulled out a chair for Baekhyun. “How are you feeling?”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, and his eyes darted to Kyungsoo then back to Chanyeol. “Fine.” He responded as he sat down. “Not 100% yet, but definitely a lot better.”

Kyungsoo placed a plate full of food in front of Baekhyun, along with a cup of water and chopsticks.

Baekhyun looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Why was this guy being so nice?

“It’s really good.” Chanyeol said as he took a big portion into his mouth.

Baekhyun looked down at his plate and saw an assortment of colors on it. It didn’t look like the usual take out that he was used to getting. He took his chopsticks and put a small portion into his mouth. His eyes widened at the taste. It was delicious! He took another bite and savored the flavor this time. This was the best Chinese food he ever had!

“What do you think?” Jongin asked as he took a sip of water.

Baekhyun swallowed and smiled, “It’s delicious.”

Kyungsoo smiled wide, “I’m glad you like it.”

“You were really drunk last night Baekhyun.” Chanyeol teased as he pointed at him.

Baekhyun turned slightly red and silently vowed to never get that drunk again. “It was a one time thing. Did I do anything stupid?”

Chanyeol pouted as he thought, “I don’t know…did you throw up in Kyungsoo’s Maserati?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as the rest of them laughed. “No!” He looked over at Kyungsoo, “I didn’t right?”

Kyungsoo shook his head slowly, “No you didn’t.” He replied softly.

Baekhyun breathed a sigh of relief then it suddenly hit him, “Maserati?” He questioned. Those cars easily costed tens of thousands of dollars. Had Kyungsoo driven him in a Maserati?

“Why so shocked? He’s friends with Jongin after all.” Chanyeol told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Baekhyun held his head and shut his eyes. That explains why Kyungsoo could afford all of this. He had bought his ramen, dinner yesterday, breakfast this morning, and now he had bought him dinner tonight. Just what time was it anyway? How long had he been sleeping?

“You feeling ok?” Kyungsoo asked, worry evident. And now he sounded genuinely concerned. Baekhyun hated how his heart did flips at the thought of Kyungsoo worrying about him.

“Why…” He whispered softly.

“Hm?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Nothing. Um…thank you. I appreciate you looking after me. But, can I be alone? I’m getting a headache again. I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo pierced his lips together, “Baekhyun, I don’t mind staying and taking care of—“ Jongin placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s wrist and squeezed the watch on top of it.

Kyungsoo looked over at him to see Jongin slowly shaking his head, “Don’t push it.” He mouthed.

Baekhyun peeked through his fingers to see Kyungsoo looking into Jongin’s eyes and then slowly lock eyes with Baekhyun. “Don’t apologize Baekhyun.” He told him. “If you ever need anything, you can call me.”

Baekhyun nodded and stood up to pick up everyone’s plates. Kyungsoo stopped him and reached out for the plates instead. “I got it.” They locked eyes and Baekhyun could see the tenderness emanating off of Kyungsoo’s.

Baekhyun gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. But let go of the plates anyway and walked over to his room, shutting the door. Maybe the sooner he left them alone, the sooner Kyungsoo would leave. But why was he so mad at the latter? It was because it seemed as though Kyungsoo pitied him. Why else would the latter be so nice? Did he consider Baekhyun some kind of charity? He acted like he cared for Baekhyun, but how could he? Kyungsoo had a soulmate and it definetly was not Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bit his lip as he looked over at Kyungsoo’s worried expression. “Sorry… he isn’t usually like this. He’s just probably really hung over.”

Jongin smiled, “No need to apologize. We understand.”

Chanyeol nodded, “I’m going to check on him real quick.”

Jongin chuckled, “That would be best. We can clean this up.”

Chanyeol ran off to Baekhyun’s room, shutting the door behind him.

Once Chanyeol was out of sight, Jongin’s smile faded and he glared at Kyungsoo. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked harshly.

Kyungsoo went over to the sink and turned on the water. “Washing.”

Jongin rolled his eyes and stood next to him. “The only reason I didn’t object last night was ‘cuz I thought you were just gonna take him home.”

Kyungsoo ignored him, focusing on the dishes instead.

“Hey!” He exclaimed loud enough for only Kyungsoo to hear. “Why you rushing him for?”

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, “I’m not doing anything wrong.”

Jongin scoffed, “I’ll help you, but you gotta be patient.”

Kyungsoo stopped scrubbing and bit his lip. “I can’t Jongin.”

“Well you’re gonna have to force yourself.” Jongin told him. “Should I remind you what happened?”

Kyungsoo glared at him, “Don’t act like you understand ‘cuz you don’t.” He told him harshly. How could Jongin understand? He knew nothing!

“You’re in a mess that both of you caused! You have to be patient if you want it to be cleaned up.”

Kyungsoo shut his eyes and put his head down towards the sink. How could he be patient? He knew that he was partially to blame for what happened, maybe even all to blame. “Does Chanyeol know?” Kyungsoo asked.

“No. And I’m not planning on telling him.”

Kyungsoo could already imagine Chanyeol being upset at him. But would he be angry? Would Chanyeol understand?

“But Chanyeol…told me some things that I think you should know.”

Kyungsoo looked up at him, “What?”

“How to woo him. His likes and dislikes. And…that night.”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at him, “Tell me everything.”

***

Chanyeol opened Baekhyun’s door slowly and saw the latter picking up clothes that seemed to be thrown across the floor. He was still in the black sweats and long t shirt that he came outside with. His light brown hair was flowing back and forth as he bent down, then got back up again.

Chanyeol shut the door behind him, “You feeling ok?”

Baekhyun sighed, “Not really.”

Chanyeol smiled and began helping Baekhyun pick up the clothes in silence. He must have thrown them around when he had woken up that morning. He did care what Kyungsoo thought of him. Some of these shirts were ones he would wear to impress. When all the clothes were picked up and on the bed, they began to fold them.

“So, Kyungsoo’s your soulmate?” Chanyeol asked as he peeked at Baekhyun over one of his shirts.

Baekhyun tightened his grip on the shirt that he had in his hands and shut his eyes. No, Kyungsoo was not his soulmate.

“It’s ok you know. To be scared. But I’m sure he’ll understand. What does his string look like? Similar to yours?”

“Chanyeol—“

“I see the way he looks at you. He seems to already really love you.” He grinned wide at him, “That’s a good sign. His priority is probably to win you over.”

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was imagining things. If Kyungsoo really was his soulmate, then he would have seen the string on his wrist already. Kyungsoo’s would be visible to him and torn just like his.

“Chanyeol, you don’t understand.” Baekhyun whispered softly. “He’s not my soulmate.”

Chanyeol looked over at him and smiled, “Why are you denying it? Don’t you feel it? You like him already right?”

Baekhyun shut his eyes and swallowed, “My string is torn Chanyeol. And I don’t see Kyungsoo’s string around his wrist. My soulmate tore the string before he met me.” Baekhyun admitted with his head hanging low.

Chanyeol’s mouth dropped and his eyes widened. He was completely stunned and unsure of what to say, “Your soulmate tore your string—?“ he tried to grasp what Baekhyun had just said…his soulmate had--?

“It’s impossible for Kyungsoo to be my soulmate. I wish he would stop being so nice. It makes me confused.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol began. He slowly walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug. Baekhyun was never good with alcohol. He had a tendency to be so emotional and on worst case scenarios, even forget what happened the night before. 

Baekhyun sniffled, “It’s been a year, but it’s ok. Not everyone meets their soulmate you know?”

“Well no…” Chanyeol bit his lip, then had another thought, “Maybe you can meet someone whose string is also torn or even your own soulmate?”

Baekhyun shoved him away, “I don’t want to meet him! I want to forget he exists! I hate him for tearing the string!”

Chanyeol’s eyes were wide in shock at what he was hearing. He needed to choose his words wisely and be kind to the latter. It was obvious he was in a lot of pain. But what could he say…oh! “What about someone who’s string is also torn?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “But how am I supposed to know who—“

“What if Kyungsoo’s string is torn?”

Baekhyun froze at that thought. That thought had never come to mind. But it did make sense…No! How could it be?!

“I mean, someone with a soulmate wouldn’t hit on you so hard. And he probably knows yours is torn because you don’t stop the advances you know?”

Baekhyun scoffed as he walked towards his bed, “Ok, now you’re just overreacting.”

“Just think about it Baekhyun, it makes sense. And you like him back, don’t even deny it.”

Baekhyun stayed staring at him, eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly ajar. He knew that it was true, there was no point in trying to deny it. He was definitely interested in Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoo’s soulmate was holding him back from doing anything.

“How about we go somewhere. The four of us. Just get to know Kyungsoo and see if his string is torn or not. Then if it is, which I suspect, then make your move.”

Baekhyun blinked and looked down. It seemed so wrong, but what if Chanyeol had a point. Plus, he wasn’t actually going to hit on him. He was only going to acquire information.

“Just think about it. And let me know. I’ll let you go so you can rest alright?”

Baekhyun nodded slowly as he weighed his options. It wasn’t a bad idea. Kyungsoo was the one that was showing interest first anyway right? It had to be for some reason.

Chanyeol opened the door and looked back at Baekhyun, “who knows…maybe you can make him your soulmate.”

Baekhyun blushed at the thought of Kyungsoo being his soulmate. The latter was handsome beyond belief and already cared for Baekhyun a lot. He shook his head and Chanyeol laughed as he shut the door.

***

“Is Kyungsoo going to be ok?” Chanyeol asked as he got into the driver’s seat of his car. Kyungsoo had left Baekhyun’s home looking so miserable. When Chanyeol had walked into the kitchen, he could sense some kind of tension in the air. But he brushed it off and told them that Baekhyun wished to be alone for a while.

Kyungsoo went to his Maserati and drove off quickly, leaving Jongin and Chanyeol alone in the parking lot.

“He’s fine.” Jongin responded as he got into the passenger’s side of the car. “Just stressed out about personal problems.”

Chanyeol wasn’t too sure. But he knew that Kyungsoo was Jongin’s best friend. If he said he was ok, then Chanyeol would trust him.

His phone suddenly vibrated from his pocket and he decided to check it before he started driving.

[Baekhyun: Fine…make plans with the 4 of us or whatever.]

Chanyeol grinned from ear to ear and looked over at Jongin. “When are you and Kyungsoo free?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Ready for tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked as he nudged Baekhyun with his shoulder. They had been given the same shift, meaning that Chanyeol was going to continue teasing him all day.

Baekhyun pierced his lips together. Chanyeol had arranged a hangout for the four of them tomorrow. It’s not that Baekhyun didn’t want to get to know Kyungsoo, he was just so nervous.

“Loosen up Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said. “It’s going to be fun.”

“You haven’t even told me what we’re doing or what time we’re meeting up or anything.” Baekhyun told him as he pouted.

Chanyeol grabbed whipped cream and made a perfect swirl on the blended coffee he had just made. “It’s a surprise.” He answered with a smile. “But we’re swinging by your apartment at 2. So be ready by then.”

Baekhyun scoffed and shook his head as he looked at the clock. “It’s time for me to go.”

Chanyeol looked over at him, “I still got an hour.”

Baekhyun began walking to the back to clock out. “Good luck.”

Chanyeol sent him a small wave. “See you tomorrow. Shower and rest today.”

Baekhyun waved back and walked into the back. He removed his apron and clocked out.

Now that he was out in the street and on his way home, he felt even more nervous. He would be face to face with Kyungsoo again. The last time he had seen Jongin and Kyungsoo, Baekhyun had been very rude.

He let out a sigh as he shoved the key into his front door and turned the knob. Chanyeol said to shower and rest today. Does that mean that he had planned something big for tomorrow?

The thought of being alone with Kyungsoo made his head spin. He made his way into the shower, shut his eyes, and let the warm water his face. How could he act normal tomorrow? If the thing making him nervous was Kyungsoo, then he could normalize him by texting him beforehand…

His eyes swung open and he began to rub the water off of his face and squeezed shampoo into his hands. How could he possibly text Kyungsoo beforehand? There was no way the latter would reply. He probably thought Baekhyun was beyond rude. He hadn’t even thanked him properly for driving him home.

But, he did have Kyungsoo’s number…

No! No! No!

Then again…

He sighed and shut off the water. He dried himself off and threw on some sweats and loose t shirt. He grabbed his phone and messaged the number that Kyungsoo had written on that paper a couple days ago.

[Hey, it’s Baekhyun.] 5:09 PM

He placed his phone on the sink and began brushing his wet hair and putting on moisturizer.

There was no way that Kyungsoo would reply to him, he thought as he patted the moisturizer into his skin. Kyungsoo was too busy anyway. He was probably doing…whatever Kyungsoo does.

His phone suddenly vibrated.

He gasped and reached for it quickly. One new message.

He immediately opened the notification to see that it was just Chanyeol.

[Chanyeol: See ya tomorrow!] 5:12 PM

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and got out of the bathroom. How dare he get so excited? Calm down heart, Kyungsoo’s just a regular guy. A guy who Baekhyun shouldn’t like so much.

He went into his kitchen to make himself some ramen with sausage. His phone vibrated again, probably Chanyeol again, or him mom checking up on him—but no. This time, it was Kyungsoo.

His eyes widened and he left the water boiling.

[Kyungsoo: Hey Baekhyun! How are you? You ready for tomorrow?] 5:29 PM

Baekhyun gulped and debated waiting to reply. He placed the ramen noodles into the boiling water and then back to his phone.

[Baekhyun: I’m fine. I’m a little nervous to be honest.] 5:32 PM

He went right back to his meal. It quickly cooked and he placed the ramen noodles into a bowl. He looked back at his phone to see that Kyungsoo hadn’t replied. He wasn’t even sure if he was going to reply anymore.

He took his bowl and sat in front of the television. He took a big slurp of noodles and began flipping the channels to find something to watch. His phone began ringing, catching his attention. His eyes widened when he saw that Kyungsoo was calling him. Should he answer? Let it go to voicemail?

He swallowed the noodles currently in his mouth and shoved his pride aside. He put the phone by his ear and took in a big exhale.

“Hello?” He answered in a shaky voice.

“Hey Baekhyun, you’re not busy are you?”

Kyungsoo sounded so confident over the phone. Baekhyun couldn’t help but blush at the sound of his voice. “No,” He answered. “Just watching tv.”

“That’s good. I want to talk with you. But messaging for me could get annoying because I’m doing paperwork too.”

Baekhyun giggled, “So calling me is better?”

“Yeah, I can hear your voice, get my work done, and talk to you.”

Baekhyun smiled wide and felt his chest warm up in happiness. “Well yeah, I can watch tv, eat, and talk to you. So I guess it’s a win for me too.”

“Wow really? You like talking to me?”

Baekhyun let out soft chuckle, “Actually, I wanted to apologize for the other day.”

“The other day? What happened the other day?”

“I was kind of rude to you. I was hungover, and I didn’t properly thank you for taking care of me.”

“You NEVER have to apologize to me.” Kyungsoo emphasized the word never and continued, “I should apologize to you. I just want to get to know you so I guess I kind of pushed it. I know were still strangers and I shouldn’t force myself into your life like that.”

Baekhyun chewed the bite he had just taken slowly. Kyungsoo was a complete sweetheart. Maybe it was ok to flirt with him…just a little. But first he needed to ask a question.

“I want to get to know you too. But I also know you have a soulmate. I don’t want to disrespect them in any way.”

Kyungsoo let out a small laugh over the phone and let out a sigh. “My soulmate…well…they hate me. So, you don’t need to worry.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Is it possible that Kyungsoo’s story was similar to Baekhyun’s? Was Kyungsoo’s string torn?

“Have you met your soulmate?” Baekhyun asked, suddenly curious.

Kyungsoo stayed quiet on the other line.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Never apologize to me Baekhyun. I mean that. I was just thinking. You did nothing wrong.”

Baekhyun was unsure what to say. He wasn’t ready to tell Kyungsoo about his torn string. What right did he have to ask Kyungsoo about his own string?

“Baekhyun, what are you thinking?” Kyungsoo asked. His voice sounded genuinely concerned. Baekhyun thought, maybe he could allow himself to fall. Maybe it was ok to flirt back with Kyungsoo.

“I’m wondering if it’s a double date tomorrow.” Baekhyun answered. “ ‘cause if it is, I would be more than ok with that.”

Kyungsoo felt his eyes swell up and he smiled wide. He blinked away the tears and covered his mouth to try and hide his enthusiasm. “Yeah.” He answered. “It’s a double date.”

Baekhyun grinned wide and felt his cheeks heat up, “Alright Kyungsoo, I’ll be your date then.”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun spent the rest of the night talking on the phone. They spoke about their likes, dislikes, and stories of their past. Baekhyun didn’t even notice the hours passing by until he felt his eyes starting to get heavy.

Kyungsoo was so easy to talk to and Baekhyun felt so comfortable with him. Kyungsoo was secretly funny and flirty. But Baekhyun kept up. He even got Kyungsoo to stutter at one point which had Baekhyun laughing hysterically.

“Alright Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said. “You win.” 

Baekhyun scoffed as he turned off all the lights of his apartment. “I always do.” He replied smugly. “What time is it by the way?” Baekhyun glanced at a clock hanging on his wall and saw that it was going to be 3 in the morning. His mouth dropped, “Oh my God! It’s 3!”

“Wow really? I have a meeting in four hours.” Kyungsoo laughed on the other end.

“What?! Go to sleep!”

“Do I have to? That means I have to hang up on you.” Kyungsoo whined.

Baekhyun bit his tongue as he threw himself on his bed. “Yeah, you have to.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “Yeah, I guess I do. By the way, what time are you leaving your house?”

Baekhyun pierced his lips together, “Actually, Chanyeol and Jongin and picking me up at 2.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, I have no idea what we’re doing.”

“Ah…what if I pick you up instead? Jongin’s car is cramped.”

“I think we’re taking Chanyeol’s car.”

“Nope, Jongin told me that he was picking up Chanyeol tomorrow.”

Baekhyun pouted. He was under the impression that Chanyeol was picking him and Jongin up.

“I don’t mind picking you up. At 2 right?”

Baekhyun didn’t mind getting picked up by Jongin. But he kind of wanted Kyungsoo to pick him up…

“What if I pick you up?” Baekhyun asked.

“I wouldn’t mind. But it would be difficult to get you through the gate.”

“Hm? Gate? What do you mean?”

“Um…well…it’s just a little complicated. I still live with my parents and I would have to explain to them. And they’re kind of difficult sometimes and…it’ll just be complicated.”

Baekhyun could tell that there was something Kyungsoo wasn’t telling him. Maybe Kyungsoo’s home life wasn’t exactly this picture perfect family that Baekhyun was used to seeing.

“Alright fine. But I can pick you up one day right?”

“Oh, you mean there’s gonna be more than one date? A date where it’ll just be you and me?”

“If you keep this up, then yeah, there will be another one.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Alright Baekhyun. You already said yes.”

Baekhyun laughed and turned over in bed. “For reals now. Go to bed!”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun finally got off the phone sometime around 3:30 in the morning. Poor Kyungsoo was going to be exhausted. But Baekhyun would make it up to him tomorrow. Maybe he could buy him a cake. Kyungsoo said he liked cakes.

Baekhyun settled into bed and let out a loud exhale as he shut his eyes. Today was a good day. And he was sure tomorrow would be even better.

***

Baekhyun stood outside of his apartment waiting for the text that would say that Kyungsoo was waiting for him outside. The latter had promised to pick him up after he got off of work. Baekhyun had gotten ready early. He decided to wear a plaid shirt, unbuttoned, with a white under it. He wore light blue skinny jeans and ruffled his hair to make it seem like he hadn’t tried too hard in styling it.

His phone began ringing, Kyungsoo was calling him.

“Hello?”

“I’m front of your apartment. You ready? Or should I park?”

Baekhyun smiled and got up from the couch. “I’m on my way down now.”

He quickly made his down the stairs with the phone pressed to his ear. Kyungsoo teased him, Baekhyun went along.

“I just got down. I’m hanging up now.” Baekhyun said as he opened the door and saw Kyungsoo parked in front of the apartment. He got a good look at Kyungsoo’s car this time. It was expensive. Baekhyun hung up and his mouth dropped, “This is your car?”

Kyungsoo unlocked the door, Baekhyun climbed in. “Yeah, but why are you shocked? You’ve been in it before.”

Baekhyun looked around the interior. It was so clean and spacious inside. He was honestly afraid of touching anything. “Yeah, but I don’t remember much from that night.”

Kyungsoo scoffed as he got onto the street. “That’s true. You slept most of the time.”

Baekhyun’s eyes darted everywhere in the car, but they finally stopped to look at Kyungsoo. He hadn’t noticed, but Kyungsoo was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, his legs had on black skinny jeans that pressed nicely onto them. And his hair was slicked up. Baekhyun’s eyes slowly drifted to Kyungsoo’s jawline, it was so sharp. And he was holding the steering wheel with one hand, the other was on the shift gear.

“Baekhyun?”

“Huh?” Baekhyun just realized he was checking out Kyungsoo,“Oh! I was uh…”

“You were…?” Kyungsoo stopped at a red a light and turned to look at him. He smiled wide and let out a laugh. “Why are you so flustered?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “I was just saying, you need to let me take you for a ride in my car too. It’s not as beautiful as yours, but it’s unfair for you to constantly be nice and me never returning the favor.” Nice save.

“You don’t owe me anything Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo told him.

Baekhyun pouted, “Where are we going anyway?”

“Theaters.”

“Oh! That’s it? That was Chanyeol’s big surprise?”

Kyungsoo laughed, “What did you expect?”

Baekhyun shrugged as he looked out the window. “I don’t know. How was your meeting by the way? I bet you must be tired.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “I slept on the ride there. So it wasn’t too bad.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows went up in surprise, “Slept on the ride there?”

“Yeah the chauffeur—“ Kyungsoo stopped mid sentence and bit his lip, “I mean…I just got a ride—“

“Chauffeur?! You have a chauffeur?”

Kyungsoo covered his mouth with his hand. “It’s not a big deal.”

Baekhyun pierced his lips together. Why did he have a chauffeur?!

Kyungsoo began parking in the parking lot of the theater. He shut the car off and turned to look at Baekhyun, eyeing him up and down.

“You look good by the way.” Kyungsoo complimented as he sent him a wink.

Baekhyun felt the blush coming, but quickly decided he would make Kyungsoo flustered instead. “Have you seen yourself Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun told him in a seductive voice. He sent him a smirk, bit his lip, and then raised an eyebrow, “You look like a fucking snack.”

Kyungsoo’s whole face went red, as Baekhyun expected. Baekhyun let out a loud holler of laughter as he clapped his hands.

“Sh—shut up.” Kyungsoo said as he got out of the car.

If Kyungsoo was going to be playing these games, Baekhyun would be sure to win.

Chanyeol and Jongin were already waiting for them in front of the theaters. They were standing by the ticket booth and waved their arms in the air when they saw them coming.

“Hey guys!” Chanyeol called out happily.

Baekhyun grinned wide, “You weren’t waiting long were you?”

Chanyeol shook his head, “Nah, don’t worry about it. We bought your tickets already.” Chanyeol said as they got closer.

They were so immersed in talking to each other, they didn’t notice the smirk and eyebrow raise that Jongin was giving Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merely shook his head as he put his finger to his lips. Jongin’s eyes drifted slowly to Baekhyun, then back at Kyungsoo.

“Hey Kyungsoo, what time is it?” Jongin asked. He tilted his head up, Baekhyun and Chanyeol missed the sarcastic tone in his voice.

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Time to go inside and watch the movie.” He answered quickly.

“Let me buy the dinner later then.” Baekhyun said as he turned his attention back to Chanyeol.

“Sure.” Chanyeol responded as they walked into the movie.

Jongin and Chanyeol sat next to each other, leaving Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to sit in front of them.

“Don’t they call these the loveseats?” Kyungsoo asked when they sat down.

Baekhyun giggled, “What are you trying to tell me?”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip, luckily Baekhyun couldn’t see how red his ears were getting, “Nothing, I’m just saying.”

The movie began playing. Somewhere around the middle, Kyungsoo decided to try and make his move. He extended his hand and reached for Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun saw from the corner of his eye what Kyungsoo was trying to do. He reached for some popcorn quickly, completely evading Kyungsoo’s advance.

Kyungsoo swallowed and quickly placed his hand into his lap. _Don’t rush anything._ Kyungsoo thought. _Take your time and allow him to feel comfortable first._

***

“What did you think of the movie?” Chanyeol asked as he took a bite of the rice in front of him.

“Meh, I seen better.” Jongin said as he put his arm around Chanyeol.

“Jongin’s never been one for mysteries. He doesn’t like rattling his brain.” Kyungsoo answered as he took a sip of his water.

Jongin let out a laugh, “It just didn’t make sense.”

Kyungsoo smiled wide, “It made perfect sense!”

Baekhyun heard the teasing tone in Kyungsoo’s voice and let out a laugh of his own. Their friendship was cute, which made him a bit curious.

“How long have you guys known each other?” Baekhyun asked as he eyed the both of them.

“Hm…” Kyungsoo pondered as he looked up, “Since we were kids. How old were we?”

Jongin shrugged, “Who knows. We been friends for years now.”

“Wow! Since kids?” Chanyeol asked astonished. “How did you guys meet?”

“My parents took me to Kyungsoo’s house when they were still trying to be business partners with one another. The rest is history.”

Baekhyun chewed slowly, then asked, “What kind of business do your parents run?”

Jongin swallowed then answered, “A small business.”

“Not small.” Chanyeol responded. “Jongin’s parents own Kim industries.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Kim industries is the number one maker of computers in the country. They have made computers, tablets, and laptops.

Jongin chuckled and shook his head. “It’s not a big deal, really.” His eyes looked up at Kyungsoo, “Should I tell him what your heir to? Or should you?”

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and wiped his mouth. “This is really good kimchi.”

Jongin laughed out loud, “You don’t want to tell him your heir to the Do corporation? Only the biggest video game developer in all of Korea?”

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped, “Hold on you’re—“ He looked over at Kyungsoo who was glaring at Jongin, “THE Do Kyungsoo?” This didn’t cross his mind at all. He never in a million years thought that he would ever even be in the same room as the son of the CEO of his favorite video game developer.

“Chanyeol told me you love video games Baekhyun.” Jongin said calmly.

Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol, who was sending him a wide grin.

“I mentioned it.” Chanyeol responded innocently.

Kyungsoo looked over slowly at Baekhyun, “You love video games?”

Baekhyun swallowed, “Well yeah, a little.”

“A little? His dream is to have a video game channel on YouTube.” Chanyeol answered. “He is really good at every video game he plays.”

“I’m not that good.” Baekhyun responded as he kicked him under the table. “Plus, it’s just a silly little fantasy. It’s nothing that can actually happen in real life.” Baekhyun was embarrassed to let people know that he actually wanted to be a YouTuber. It was just a childish little fantasy of his.

Kyungsoo smiled at him, “If you need help getting started—“ 

Baekhyun shook his head, “No Kyungsoo, really it’s nothing.”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “I’m just asking.”

The evening was spent with them each talking about their hobbies and what they did in their spare time. Chanyeol spoke about how he wanted to eventually do something with computers. Jongin chimed in and told him he would be happy to help in any way he could. Whenever Jongin looked at Chanyeol, his eyes shined. It was as if Chanyeol was the most precious being in the universe. Jongin’s smile even got softer whenever Chanyeol spoke and he laughed the hardest when Chanyeol made a joke.

Baekhyun wished that one day, he would be able to have that. Someone who would look at him like that and smile wide whenever he was talking. Little did he know, that the person next to him was doing exactly that.

***

Kyungsoo sat in the driver’s seat of the car, with Baekhyun sitting next to him. Their hang out had ended once dinner was over due to Kyungsoo and Jongin needing to get up early tomorrow. The two said they didn’t mind staying longer, but Baekhyun and Chnayeol insisted that they go home.

“So, that’s why you can afford a chauffeur.” Baekhyun thought aloud.

“Yes, that’s why I have a chauffeur.” Kyungsoo responded.

“I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Baekhyun said as he shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it.”

The cars and suit finally made sense. Kyungsoo was born into wealth. And he was destined to stay in it for the rest of his life. Then why would he want to hang out with him?

“Hey Baekhyun?”

“Yeah?”

“You ever been into a building dedicated to video games?”

Baekhyun thought and answered, “Yeah, I buy video games from video game shops sometimes. Although, I usually shop online.”

Kyungsoo laughed and shook his head, “No, I mean have you ever been into the Do corporation building?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “No never. I would never be allowed inside.”

Kyungsoo smirked and looked over at him when he stopped at a red light. “Want to?”

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped, “Go inside?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “You can see how we develop them. And I can even give you some free samples.”

Was he dreaming? There’s no way that this could be happening. Was Kyungsoo actually offering to take him into the Do headquarters?

“I would love to take you inside. Are you free tomorrow?”

Baekhyun blinked and shook his head.

Kyungsoo worried he pushed a little too far. He swallowed, “You don’t have—“

“I would love to go.” Baekhyun said. A smile appeared on his lips as he looked over at Kyungsoo. “Yes!”

Kyungsoo grinned wide and stopped in front of Baekhyun’s apartment. “I’ll pick you up at 2, like today. See you then.” 

Baekhyun got out of the car and into his apartment with an extra bounce in his step. He would be going into the headquarters of his favorite video game corporation! He threw himself on his sofa, with a huge grin on his face. Maybe his dream of starting a YouTube channel could become a reality. Could he be so lucky?

Kyungsoo left the apartment with a huge smile on his face. He even released a chuckle from time to time as he drove home. Things were going good, really good. Could he be so lucky?


End file.
